Iris
by zazabeth
Summary: une fanfiction accompagnée d'une chanson que j'aime... Une histoire avec Sam et Dean... Cette fic parle d'amour entre de frère sans être violente mais elle pourrait déplaire à certain... Bonne lecture ...des commentaires sont les biens venus...1ere fic ..


And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't wanna go home right now

Et je renoncerais à l'éternité pour te toucher  
Car je sais que tu me sens d'une manière ou d'une autre  
Tu es plus proche du paradis que je ne le serai jamais  
Et je ne veux pas rentrer à la maison tout de suite

La nuit avait été longue, très longue… La chasse dans le Minisota avait été plus rude qu'ils ne l'avaient imaginés mais la lutte continuait… ils avaient provoqués l'apocalypse et en payaient les conséquences…Cela faisait plus de 3h qu'ils étaient sur la route, Sammy… Sam dormait a points fermés…il semblait plus fatigué ces derniers jours et plus fautif aussi, il s'en voulait d'avoir ouvert les portes de l'enfer…Dean le lui avait pardonné comme il le faisait toujours parce que c'était son frère, son Sammy, sa seule famille…Il aimait son petit frère…Il aimait son petit frère plus que tout… Il aimait Sammy plus qu'il n'était censé le faire, il le savait… Sam était son centre du monde, sa vie, son cœur, chaque bouffée d'air qu'il aspirait, chaque battement de son cœur… Mais Sam était avant tout son frère et la décence l'empêchait d'attendre quelque chose d'autre de sa part…Mais il ne pouvait s'arrêter de l'aimer comme on ne pouvait arrêter le monde de tourner…Le toucher juste une fois…Juste pour se sentir vivant…Juste parce qu'il en est fou…

And all I could taste is this moment  
And all I can breath is your life  
And sooner or later it's over  
I just don't wanna miss you tonight

Et tout ce que je peux goûter c'est ce moment  
Et tout ce que je peux respirer c'est ta vie  
Car tôt ou tard c'est fini  
Je n'ai simplement pas envie que tu me manques cette nuit

Mais il n'en avait pas le droit…Il ne pourrait jamais montrer à Sammy combien il l'aimait… Il devait se contenter d'être son frère… Son grand frère… Son protecteur… Sa seule famille… Son soutien…Juste cela… Rien de plus…Alors il profitait de chaque seconde…De chaque moment passé à ses côtés…De chacune de ses respirations… Des ses sourires…Ils étaient plus proche que jamais… Car jamais plus il ne laisserait Sammy de nouveau partir… Il avait cru mourir de désespoir en son absence…Mais Sammy était de retour…Prés de lui…Avec lui…Juste à lui…Jusqu'à la fin… Il jeta un regard un coin à Sammy endormi et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres…

[Refrain] 

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am 

Et je ne veux pas que le monde me voit  
Car je ne pense pas qu'ils comprendraient  
Quand tout est fait pour être cassé  
Je veux juste que tu saches qui je suis

Il savait que personne ne pouvait comprendre…On n'aime pas son frère de cette façon…Il le savait…Tout le monde le jugerait…Peut-être même Sam s'il ne savait…Alors il se taisait… Il emprisonnait dans son cœur ses sentiments interdits par la loi, par la morale, par leur lien de parenté… Parfois il aimerait que Sammy ne soit pas son frère pour qu'il puisse l'aimer librement…Mais cette pensée ne faisait que le traverser… Ils étaient des Winchester… Des chasseurs… Des frères… Peut-être que Sammy avait le droit de savoir… Mais comment réagirait-il ?... Dean voulait juste que Sam sache qui il était… Un homme amoureux…

And you can't fight the tears that ain't comming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive 

Et tu ne peux pas combattre les larmes qui ne viennent pas  
Ou les moments de verité dans tes mensonges  
Quand tout ce ressent comme dans les films.  
Yeah tu saignes juste pour te savoir en vie. 

Sammy…Sammy… Si tu savais combien je t'aime… Si tu savais à quel point ma vie est vide sans toi…Si tu savais… Je suis allé en enfer par amour pour toi… Je t'ai pardonné de m'avoir trahi… Parce que je t'aime… Mon Sammy… Je sais, c'est Sam… Mais je te préfère tellement en Sammy… En mon Sammy…Ma vie… Mon essence…J'essaye d'oublier à quel point tu comptes mais je n'y arrive pas… Pas même l'espace d'une seconde…Pardonne moi de t'aimer si fort Sam… Pardonne moi de ne pas avoir vu que tu allais si mal…Je passais mon temps à surveiller des moindres faits et gestes… Par peur… Par jalousie… Par peut-être une trop grande confiance en toi... En moi… En nous… Sammy…

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am 

Et je ne veux pas que le monde me voit  
Car je ne pense pas qu'ils comprendraient  
Quand tout est fait pour être cassé  
Je veux juste que tu saches qui je suis 

Je veux juste que tu saches qui je suis

Je m'appelle Dean Winchester… Je suis un chasseur… De démons… De femmes… J'ai perdu ma mère… J'ai aimé mon père comme mon héros… J'ai un petit frère… Sammy…Sam… J'ai un ange Gardien… Castiel… Un véritable ami… Bobby… Et puis surtout je suis intoxiqué par un amour… Je me consume jour après jour pour un amour interdit… Je me meure d'amour… Je suis un homme amoureux… Un homme amoureux d'un autre homme… Mon frère… Je suis un homme amoureux de son frère…


End file.
